


The Mile High Club

by Cheryl1964



Series: Drake and Scud [4]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake and Scud join the Mile High CLub</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mile High Club

“Drake, where are we going?” Scud asked as Drake lead him forward from the car. Drake was leading him as he was blindfolded and had been since they had left the penthouse.

“Patience love. Your surprise will be worth it.” Drake said. "There are steps in front of you. So be careful.”

Scud carefully felt his way with his foot until he had reached the top of the stairs. Drake nudged him forward and around what felt like a corner. Suddenly Drake stopped.

“You can take the blindfold off now.”

Scud removed the cloth to find himself inside a very posh plane. Leather swivel chairs and a built in desk occupied the cabin. “Drake what is this?”

“Our new company jet. Sit down and buckle up.” Drake said as he sat in the seat facing Scud. “I'll show you the rest after we take off.”

“So where are we going? I mean we're taking off.” Scud said as he watched the the ground retreat as the plane gained altitude.

“New York. A weekend getaway just the two of us. I thought you could use a break from playing Mr Mom and some time to play my eager little slut.” Drake said with a leer.

“The kids are little cockblockers aren't they?” Scud said. “But I wouldn't trade them for the world.”

Drake noticed the little fasten seat belts light was now off. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up reaching for Scud. “You know Irene told me a little secret. Drake said as he opened a door in the rear of the cabin that lead to a narrow aisle with a lavatory on one side and a small galley on the other. Directly in front of them was another door which Drake urged Scud to open.

Scud found himself looking at what was basically a bed that stretched from one side of the plane to the other the damned thing could easily hold an orgy and still have room left over.

Drake gave Scud a push causing him to fall forward onto the bed. Scud flipped over onto his back. To find Drake shedding his clothes. Scud quickly sat up yanking his shirt up over his head. It took no time at all for the two to end up naked.

Drake kissed Scud for a moment before pulling away and telling him to lay face down. Drake picked up his tie and wrapped it around Scud's wrists tying them together. Of course it was just for effect since having his wrists tied in this manner in no way affected Scud's movement.

“Drake what are you planning?” Scud asked as he felt a slick finger slipping inside his ass.

“I'm planning on giving you a fuck you'll never forget.” Drak picked up the 18 inch string of handcrafted anal beads he had ordered for just this occasion. The beads were only a half inch in diameter Drake knew Scud barely felt them, for the moment. Drake popped the last bead inside.

Scud squirmed his ass trying to create some friction as Drake used his palm to spread the cheeks wide. Scud had 18 tiny little beads in his ass while the long smooth cord dangling from the now flexing ring of muscle.

Drake stroked lube onto his hard cock as he watched the little ring clench and relax. Leaning forward he eased his cock into the tight passage. Slowly carefully he worked his way deeper feeling the little beads rubbing along the underside of his cock. Once his hips pressed against Scud's ass, he nipped his lover's ear.

“Oh fuck Drake. What? Ahhhh!” Scud screamed softly when Drake ground his hips causing the little beads to roll across his prostate and and allong the walls of his channel. “Shit Drake, that's Fuck!”

Drake gently pistoned his hips feeling the beads surrounding his cock. “Damn! That's good.” Drake ground out as the beads rolled against his member, the added stimulation and Scud's tight heat were almost to much. “God love this is good. I can feel those beads rolling along my cock while I'm fucking you.”

“Drake it's too much. Oh god It's like fingers all over the place rubbing and feeling good.” Scud gasped. “I, god babe I'm going to cum.”

“Cum for me. I want you to show me how hot you can be. It turns me on so much that you're multi-orgasmic.” Drake said.

Scud groaned as he stopped fighting his orgasm just giving into the pleasure. Drake let his rhythm increase and his thrusts grow stronger. Grabbing Scud's hips he pulled his lover up until he was on hands and knees Watching the play of muscles along Scud's back as he braced himself for each thrust and twisted his hips helping Drake reach different spots inside.

“That's right my little slut. Show me how much you like it.” Drake said. Leaning back to get a good angle He frantically fucked his hips forward forcing a whine of pleasure from Scud with each thrust.   “Stroke that hard cock. I want you to cum again. I want to feel you squeezing my dick like it's the best thing you ever felt.”

Scud easily untangled the tie from around his wrists and braced himself while his right hand grasped his cock. “Drake Fuck the shit out of me! Pound my ass babe.”

Drake reached under Scud's belly lifting him until he was half straddling Drakes thighs and sitting in his lap. “Grind that ass on my cock. Drake said as he reached down and wrapped his own hand around Scud's cock stroking it firmly demanding the orgasm that he wanted from his lover. “Cum for me Love, I want to watch your cum fly all over the place while I'm filling your ass with my own.”

Scud let his head fall back onto Drake's shoulder while her ground his ass in Drake's lap the beads all rubbing against his prostate. “Drake God Babe Yes.” Scud whined as the creamy fluid spurted from the head of his dick a second before he felt the warmth of Drake's cum spreading inside of him.

Drak leaned forward lowering Scud to the bed before easing his cock from the still spasming channel. Taking hold of the string he gently tugged each of the beads from Scud's ass. Gathering his lover against him, he lay back with Scud snuggled against his side.

Brushing a kiss against the top of Scud's head he murmured “Welcome to the Mile High Club.”


End file.
